


Craving

by Iris_Bee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, i am so weak for these two idiots, no beta we die like men, oh god what have i done again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Bee/pseuds/Iris_Bee
Summary: Anthony Bridgerton has a craving. A very desperate need that only his wife can satisfy.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the culmination of a week spent listening to 'Watermelon Sugar', a kinky prompt, overwhelming love for Kate and Anthony and severe sleep deprivation.
> 
> The characters belong to Julia Quinn and Netflix.

Anthony wakes up that morning with a craving that sits heavy in the pit of his stomach, an unbearable need to spread Kate’s legs and put his mouth on her soft, wet heat until the pleasure of it seeps through him all the way to his bones. He stretches languidly and reaches for her but finds her peacefully asleep, her arm across his chest. Anthony observes her for a while, memorising the way the morning light illuminates her features and he simply doesn’t have the heart to wake her. 

He spends the day consumed by the idea of going down on his wife. He can think of nothing else but how sinfully good she smells down there - lilies, soap and something uniquely hers that drives him to frenzy. Anthony replays the many moments when he has tasted her and lingers on the memory of her flavour, the wanton noises she makes, the way her legs quiver around his shoulders, the pull of her fingers in his hair. He's dizzy with need for it, restless and irritated and yearning.

Anthony leaves Parliament as early as he's able and heads home before anyone can distract him with offers of card games or business discussions. Not that any of that would usually tempt him but today he is especially careful to avoid distractions. He finds Kate reading in the drawing room, comfortable in their chair. Anthony’s breath halts in his lungs and he pauses to appreciate the vision before him. He can’t quite decide why but his wife is always especially stunning in the late afternoon. Her skin is luminescent in the fading light and her beautiful dark hair appears to be sprinkled with specks of gold. Watching her makes Anthony’s heart skip a beat and he feels his cock stirring, the embers of his desire ignited anew, now that she is near. He shuts the door with a click that startles her. 

'My love? I didn't expect you until this evening,' Kate grins, putting the book down. She is about to stand and meet him halfway, her arms outstretched and eager for his embrace.

'Stay on the chair, Kate. Just like you are now,' he warns and steps forward, heat and need coursing through him. Every step brings him closer to the one thing that has possessed his thoughts for hours. 'Do not move, my love,' he adds, using the endearment to reassure her. Even in his hunger, he does not wish to worry her.

Sensing the urgency in his tone, Kate stills. She knows him well enough to realise that he is a man on a mission, a man with a craving only she can satisfy. A shiver runs down her spine.

'Anthony,' she whispers. 'What do you need?' She attempts to predict the answer based on where Anthony’s eyes seem to focus on her, the cadence of his breaths and how his fingers are twitching. There are so, so many possibilities. 

Is it her lips? Kate never tires of his kisses and she knows he loves to start there, regardless of his mouth's final destination. A reunion of sorts. An anchoring. But no, his gaze is not on her face and she considers her next option.

Perhaps her hands? She doubts it. As consumed as her husband is by Kate's hands, he usually lavishes them with attention in more serene, vulnerable moments. This is not one of those. The pupils of his eyes are too dark, his chest rises too rapidly for him to be after the soft curve of her wrist or her elegant fingers. Kate ponders her next choice as he takes another measured, sensual step towards her. She is running out of time to solve the riddle, but she is certain that she will give it gladly, whatever it is he needs from her.

Kate thinks about her breasts next. Are they the reason Anthony is moving towards her like a predator, his breath ragged and his mouth twitching? He can never resist them. It is an intoxicating, empowering feeling which never fails to turn her on. Even before they were married, he had shown her how much that part of her ignited a fire within him. That fire has only burned stronger since. Kate revels in the knowledge that her breasts drive him to distraction and possess his thoughts more often than any other part of her body. 'That's it,' she thinks to herself and moves her shaking fingers to the edge of her dress, ready to pull the fabric down and make her offering...

'No!' Anthony commands, his hand reaching out to stop her, even though he is still a few steps away. He is deliberately slow, despite his desperation to get to his wife. The air between them is dense with something impossible to name, a heady mix of passion, longing and trust. Whatever he yearns for, she'll provide. Whatever she gives, he'll take. The push and pull between them is an intricate, unbreakable string, tying their bodies together, syncing their laboured breaths. 

At long last, Anthony stands in front of her. Kate is lightheaded already, mad with anticipation. She looks up from the chair, her flushed face tilted towards him, taking him in. She will never tire of the sight of her impossibly handsome husband - the light stubble on his face, the rakish smirk playing on his lips, his hair casually falling on his forehead, the way his brows come together to form that little crease she loves to kiss whenever she can. Anthony’s body blocks the last sun rays of the day just so, making him appear illuminated, as if he is the light. ‘How fitting,’ Kate muses to herself, lost in the sight of him, her heart loud and fast in her ears. He is close enough that she can smell him and suddenly every last one of her senses is overwhelmed by him. Anthony is everywhere and yet... he is nowhere near where she desperately wants him to be. He is yet to touch her.

A kiss. Surely that's what he'll give her first? Kate's lips part, her tongue peeking out to wet them. His eyes do not leave her mouth and his breath hitches. 'Please, Anthony,' Kate whimpers, 'please.' Anthony leans down, excruciatingly slowly, inching closer until she can feel his breath on her skin. The instinct to close her eyes is overpowered by the need to keep them trained on his face, savouring every moment. Impatient, Kate shuffles forward ever so slightly, ready to be claimed. As though he was waiting for her to make the first move, Anthony suddenly drops to his knees and pulls her thighs apart with one swift, frantic movement.

A realisation flashes in Kate's mind. The riddle is solved. He is hungry for her, for the heat between her legs and the evidence of her desire for him. Anthony is pushing his wife's dress up her legs with lust that leaves her breathless. He has drawn her towards him and, before she can comprehend what is happening, Kate finds herself with her back against the chair and Anthony’s fingers digging into the inside of her thighs. She knows he will leave bruises, he is too desperate not to, and she shudders with the recognition of it. A word from her, a small sign of discomfort, and he'll be tender and sweet but Kate does not want him to be. She wants him to look at her later tonight and tomorrow and all the days after and see the evidence that she is his, body and soul. She'll have her own opportunity to mark him soon enough. She always does.

Anthony stills in front of his wife. His heart is pounding with the need for her, his cock hard and pulsing. He is lost in the moment, the quiet instance in which everything in his life is so perfectly, crystally clear. This woman in his arms, her maddening scent, raspy breathing and little moans. She's everywhere. She's everything. In a second, he will truly claim her but this, the just-before, is when peace overwhelms him. Anthony cannot resist to look at his wife and what he sees stuns him to his core. Kate is watching him intently, fire and adoration in her eyes, a delicious blush on her cheeks. He knows she can see all of her own emotions and desires reflected in him too. His heart soars. 'It will always be like this,' he thinks. The word 'bliss' crosses his mind like a flash and he finally, finally leans forward to put his lips and tongue on her. 

The moment his mouth connects with Kate's heat, Anthony loses himself completely. He is ravenous, desperate, bewitched. He is home. Her legs wrap around his head but he barely notices her heels digging into his back or her hands pulling at his hair. All he can feel is an unbearable yearning to be closer, to be deeper, to be one with Kate. He moves expertly, in all the ways he has long discovered drive her wild. His tongue is lapping and circling and pushing until her cries get wilder and needier above him, her legs shaking with the unmistakable burning that has spread through his own body.

He knows she's close but he is nowhere near finished with her. When Kate screams his name and climaxes into his eager mouth, he inhales deeply, plants kisses on her thighs until she recovers and then simply dives back in. He has spent all day dreaming of this and he is not ready to let go.  
'Anthony,' his wife whimpers as his lips tug on her clit. 'God, Anthony, it's too much. I can't...' His responding growl sends shivers down her entire body. Kate feels herself going delirious with the pleasure of it, the tension within her building again. It's almost too soon after her first orgasm, almost too intense to process. And yet, when she comes again, she welcomes it and lets it wash over her completely.

The next one takes longer. Anthony is slower, gentler. He trails kisses up to her navel, then down again. It makes Kate moan instead of scream, but her fingernails scratch against his shoulders just the same. Her own markings on him, imprinted sooner than she’d anticipated. She trembles with the knowledge that he is hers and moans the only sound she knows – his name. 

'Kate, Kate, Kate,' he groans, her own name the only word on his lips, on his mind. He chants it like a prayer as he kisses her wet centre and licks every inch of her, his tongue igniting and soothing her in equal measure. On and on he goes, giving and taking, adoring her to completion, filled with her love, her pleasure and her light.

After her fifth orgasm, Anthony is sated at last. He rests his head on her thigh and caresses her belly. Kate is undone above him, glowing, grinning.  
'Are you quite finished, my love?' she ask and brushes her fingers against his cheeks.  
'For now,' Anthony smiles, his voice raspy and low.  
'I'm glad to hear it.'  
'Are you saying you were eager for me to stop, Lady Bridgerton?' he gasps dramatically, a twinkle in his eyes.  
'Yes, Lord Bridgerton,' Kate nods, leaning forward and touching her forehead to his. 'But only because I find myself so very desperate to kiss you...'

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. The man was burning with it! Who am I to deny him satisfaction?
> 
> Thank you to Kate and Anthony, who own my heart, for bringing so much joy into my life. Season 2 can't come soon enough. 
> 
> Thank you to prncesselene for pretty much supplying the prompt and to autumnnightsandlavendertea for being so supportive. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on twitter @ Iris_Bee_


End file.
